Touch
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Various points in life involving physical contact. ReTi oneshot for Bluejay917.


Touch

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for Bluejay917 so enjoy. Please R&R.

Tifa had just gotten home, turning around to lock the door when an arm wrapped around her middle, lips soon following to place a kiss in the crook of her neck. Tifa smiled at the kiss.

"Hello to you as well."

"Did I surprise you?" Reno asked.

"I was just about to punch you, actually," Tifa teased. Her boyfriend chuckled as she turned around, taking in his handsome features.

"Not that I mind, but what are you doing home from work so early?"

"Boss let me off for the day." Tifa nodded her understanding and soon moved to the couch, Reno sitting beside her. The couple just lay together for about twenty minutes, enjoying their shared unspoken connections before Tifa spoke again.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Well I do have this movie that's supposed to be pretty good, but it's in my car. Would you mind getting it for me?" He added a pout then and Tifa really couldn't resist when he did something like that.

"Fine, but you owe me one." Reno nodded and Tifa left to get the movie from his car.

But what met her eyes in his somewhat clean car wasn't a DVD or VHS, instead she found a black velvet box. Grabbing it, she returned to the house and saw Reno's smirk.

"What's the occasion?" Tifa asked, holding up the box.

"Open it," Reno replied. He moved closer as she opened the box and saw her eyes widen at the sight of the large diamond ring. "I'm not really good at this kind of thing but here it goes...Tifa this past year has been the best I can remember. And it's all thanks to you. I love you so much that I can't really express it in words. I just want you to know that I'll make sure you're never lonely so will you marry me?"

Tifa opened her mouth to speak but the words wouldn't come out, so instead she just hugged him tightly, nodding her head and kissing him passionately.

After several minutes of this, they broke apart a little and Reno once again had a smirk on his face.

"So did I surprise you?"

"I was just about to punch you, actually," Tifa replied, her voice a murmur as she pressed forward again to kiss him.

* * *

Reno had just opened a fresh can of paint and had started on a wall when a pair of hands blocked his vision.

"Guess who," a soft voice whispered in his ear.

"Is that you Laney?" The hands covering his eyes went away then and Reno turned around to smile at his wife who pretended to look annoyed before a giddy expression replaced it. "Hey babe, something good happen today?"

"I found out something wonderful," she answered.

"Remembered that you're married to me?" Reno asked with a smirk. His wife rolled her eyes at that but soon picked up another roller and helped him paint.

"I'm pregnant," she said once Reno had just dipped the roller into the open can. His fingers let go of the roller at her words, causing the can to tilt and white paint to pool at his feet. Tifa then gave a shriek as he lifted her off the ground, twirling her around before kissing her deep on the lips.

"You know you'll have to pick that up, right?" Tifa asked once they had broken apart.

"I'll take care of it," Reno responded, kissing her again and as he sifted his fingers through her hair while his lips meshed with hers, Tifa couldn't be happier.

* * *

A tiny hand stared shaking Tifa, waking her from her slumber. Opening her eyes, she saw her daughter smiling widely at her.

"Mommy, it's time to wake up! We gots to go to the zoo today!"

"I know Elly, but we don't wake people up when they're trying to sleep, okay?" The red headed little girl gave a sniffle at her mother's reprimand, her brown eyes starting to water. But Tifa soon snatched her up and gave her some butterfly kisses and Elly's sniffles turned to giggles of delight.

"Who's giggling over there?" Reno asked, popping his head over Tifa's body. Elly clamped a hand over her mouth and looked at her mother for help.

"I didn't hear anyone..." Tifa said.

"My mistake then," Reno said, turning his head to the side. Elly's hands wrapped around her mother in a gentle hug before Reno was suddenly tickling the both of them, mother and daughter laughing together.

"Daddy, stop it! We haves to go to the zoo!" Elly managed to yell out. Reno stopped and looked at the two most important people in his life.

"Yeah Reno, we haves to go to the zoo!" Tifa repeated, a smirk on her face. Reno laughed then but nodded, placing a kiss on Elly's head.

"Alright, but first we have to take a shower, right princess?" Elly nodded and Reno picked her up, but not before the little girl placed a big kiss on her mother's cheek.

"Love you mommy! Don't worry, I'll splash daddy real goods for ya!" Tifa gave a chuckle and nodded.

"Thanks Elly." And once father and daughter had left the room, Tifa gave a sigh of contentment and snuggled into the covers.

She truly was blessed with a wonderful family.


End file.
